Star Wars Episode VII: The Dark Shroud
by LittleWormie
Summary: Story/Book/Episode/Thing one of my Star Wars series. Takes place two years after ROTJ and is my own version of what happens following the movies. I completely throw out the already written EU, please disregard that saga when reading this story.
1. Imperial Distractions

_Disclaimer: Okay, so we all know I don't own Star Wars, this is pretty redundant. But just so LucasFilm knows, I'm not stealing you story, I'm just modifying it._

_Summary: This takes place 2 years after ROTJ and it is my own version of the EU. That's pretty much all it is. Stars all the usual characters. When new people come in I'll let you know what actors will play who. Just one thing to keep in mind when reading this. **Completely forget everything you have read in the EU about what happens after ROTJ. I am entirely re-writing it.** Most people would consider this story to be AU, though I don't consider the books to be canon but that's just me. Anyway, like I said this is set 2 years after ROTJ. This first story/book/thing is about the alliance trying to set up a government while Luke figures out how to start a new Jedi Order all while confronting many people from his past (some he knows, and some he doesn't). Enjoy :0)_

_To view the cover art for this story please visit my profile page. :0)  
_

* * *

Tiny white lights gleamed brightly through the deep black obis known as the universe. Each representing a small system of planets harboring beings of thousands of different races. Rising up out of the blackness was a great blue and green sphere. The planet Rutan floated in that space, orbiting around a sun millions of years old.

Shooting out of the atmosphere was a small white and green counselor ship, flagged by two x-wings. It steadily pulled away from the planets gravitational pull and made its way out into space.

Aboard the small cruiser were over a hundred crew members, several Alliance delegates, and exactly one Jedi Knight. While the crew carried on with their orders, a private meeting went on between the delegates and the Jedi.

"Well that went fantastically." General Madine said in sarcastic disgust.

"More of a big waste of time if you ask me." General Han Solo added.

"Systems are too wary of joining any sort of central government." Leia Organa replied. "Not to mention there are many systems still under the control of rouge Imperial agencies."

Mon Mothma chimed in. "They still only see the Alliance as a band of misfit rebels. Because we are the ones who staged the rebellion, it will be hard to convince any system that we are a legitimate organization capable of building a new government."

"And how do you suppose we earn their respects?" Admiral Ackbar asked. His large, brown, fish-like eyes surveyed the room but he received no answer.

"It's hard to make anyone believe this new government won't turn into another dictatorship," Leia said helplessly. "And the truth is we can never be completely sure. Even with all the rules and regulations we've placed in the new constitution this government is still run by the people, and it is the people who will decide what will happen."

"Well what the hell do they want?" Han blurted. "Half these people still want a single leader while the other half wants a democracy. Then there's the small faction that want to go back to the Old Republic ways."

"No one wants a single leader," General Madine said curtly. "What they want is a leader who won't declare himself Emperor."

"And we've given them that." Leia said, restraining herself from smacking her hand against the table. "Mon Mothma is more then qualified to lead this new government, and we've made it so there are both democratic and republic qualities within it."

"We need something more to convince star systems to join this New Alliance." Admiral Lando Calrissian spoke up. "They can't possibly expect to go on the way they are now. There's no army, no national trading ring, crime rates have been soaring everywhere; even on worlds now free from imperial control."

"It's been two years since our victory over the Empire and we've only gotten six systems to join the Alliance. And most of them were already apart of the rebellion to begin with." Leia sighed in dismay. Everything she had worked for over half her life was crashing at her feet.

"They're looking for security." The entire group turned to look at the man who has just spoken. Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker stood in the corner of the white room leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He had been quietly surveying the meeting, and he decided it was time he spoke up. "It doesn't matter how well your new government is, no system will ever sign on without knowing their own interests will be taken care of."

"We've offered them protection," Mon Mothma replied. "And fair and safe trading, as well as a government that will take care of all their needs."

"But they can't _see_ it." Luke answered shortly. "You haven't offered them anything real that they can see. Besides you're going to systems you have little or no relations with. You're only going to them for their wealth. Governments are built on trust, not credits."

"Without credits you have nothing to build a government with." Lando cut in.

"You can't go after _just_ the wealth," Luke answered, "you have to go after the stature."

"What does that mean?" Madine asked skeptically.

"It means there are planets out there that aren't very wealthy, but are looked up to by others for their reputation."

"You're talking about a key system." Leia said finally understanding what her brother was getting at.

"Find a planet, or system that others look up to," Luke explained. "Get them to join and then you'll have worlds looking to join the New Alliance."

"Yeah, but most of those systems we've already been to." Han said.

"Not all of them." The group turned back to look at Mon Mothma. "During the Old Republic there was a planet that was more vocal then any other. It had seen war, starvation and as many dark times as any other planet. However, it is still, to this day, looked up to for its civil and peaceful ways."

"And what world would that be?" The Calimarian Admiral asked.

"The planet Naboo." Mon Mothma answered. "It helped start the Rebellion, though it never officially joined the Alliance."

"If they're one of the former leaders of the rebellion how come we've never heard of it before?" Lando asked.

"And why did they never join?" Han added.

"There are several reasons. One of the main being at the end of the Clone Wars the Naboo senator died. Amidala was one of the leaders in the resistance. It was said that she was murdered," Mothma paused to glace at Luke apologetically, "by the Jedi."

If Luke had taken any real notice in this statement his face made no indication. He stayed silent and his mask of calm didn't falter for even a second. The only one who did notice anything was Leia. She could feel his disappointment through the Force.

"Though there were many who didn't believe this, an investigation into her death was forbidden by Naboo law. Ever since her death the Naboo have remained neutral in all galactic affairs."

"Is that still the belief?" Leia asked. "That she was murdered by the Jedi?"

"I don't think anyone ever believed it. When Palpatine declared the Jedi an enemy of the republic it sent a shock wave of fear throughout the galaxy. There were rumors that Queen Apalainia was hiding a few Jedi on Naboo, but she was also killed… by a squadron of Storm Troopers."

"After everything that's happened between the Naboo and the Empire do you really think you can convince them to join the Alliance?" Lando asked doubtfully.

"We have to," Leia replied. "We're running out of options. We need to get systems to start joining or this New Alliance will fail."

Mon Mothma nodded quietly in agreement. "We'll send a team to Naboo as soon as possible." She turned to Leia hopefully. "I would prefer it if you went as the New Alliances official representative. I have the highest confidence in you."

"I won't let you down." Leia answered confidently.

"I'll go with you," Luke added. "I have a feeling you'll need the help." They exchanged smiles.

Suddenly the meeting was abruptly cut short when a loud explosion was heard, followed by a violent shake of the entire room. Everyone in the room flew one way or the other, some falling out of their seats. The only one who had managed to stay in one place was Luke, who had used the Force to keep himself balanced.

"What was that?" Mon Mothma cried as she climbed to her feet.

"It felt like we were hit." Han answered.

"Hit with _what_?" Leia said worriedly

Before anyone could answer the ship was shaken once more, this time so hard it set off the warning alarms. Crew members could he heard outside racing down the hallway to their posts.

"What's going _on_?" One of the delegates called out as she clung to the table for balance.

As everyone in the room tried to keep themselves level, Luke quickly made his way over to the wall comlink.

"Deck, this is Commander Skywalker. What's happening?"

A frantic voice came through over the static, "We're under attack, sir!"

Without wasting another minute, Luke turned to the group of worried delegates. "Stay here." He ordered before taking off out the door.

"Luke!" Leia called after him, but he was already gone.

Alarms blaring and lights flashing, Luke sprinted down the corridor toward the bridge. On the way the ship was rocked several more times but he was able to keep going while everyone around him stumbled and clung to walls in terror.

Finally reaching the bridge, Luke rushed through the doors and spoke quickly. "Who's attacking us?" He asked anyone who would answer.

"It's an Imperial Star Destroyer!" Captain and deck officer Maydin answered.

"Where did it come from?" Luke asked.

"We're not sure," Maydin said. "They had their cloak up right until they started their attack."

"Shields up?"

"Holding for now," another officer replied, "but they're draining fast."

"Hyperdrive?" Luke said, prying for good news.

"It was the first thing hit!"

"Blast it!" Luke swore under his breath. "Revert all power from the hyperdrive to the shields."

"Shields up at maximum." The officer reported after a moment. "But they won't hold long with that destroyer still firing at us."

Upon hearing this, Luke took the brief moment they had to decide their next course of action. "Is there a weapons system on this ship?" Luke finally asked.

"This is a counselor ship," Maydin answered in an obvious tone. "We have no weapons. This is strictly a diplomatic mission."

"I assume the x-wings are down." Luke shot him a fierce look. He personally knew both men in each fighter.

"Yes," the officer replied more quietly, "they were taken out."

Luke turned away from the officer. "What's the nearest star system?" He asked the navigation officer.

"The Mustafar System is just over a parsec away."

"Mustafar?" Luke repeated slowly. "What faction are they?"

"It's a neutral planet, Sir."

Luke thought a moment about setting course there. Something about the name sounded familiar, and it wasn't bringing pleasant feelings.

"Course of action, sir?" Maydin asked impatiently.

"Are there any other systems near by?" Luke asked hopefully.

The Navigations officer gave a look of surprise before answering. "Uh, there is the Besberra system, but it's in the other direction, and further away then Mustafar."

Luke was about to announce that they were going to take a risk and head to Besberra when he was interrupted by another violent shake.

"Shields are failing!" an officer cried out.

Deciding it wasn't worth the risk to try for Besberra Luke gave out his order. "Set course for Mustafar!"

* * *

_Yep, ending there. Hope you enjoyed it. Peace, and my the Force with you._


	2. Exploding Escape Pods

_**Disclaimer:** Okay, so we all know I don't own Star Wars, this is pretty redundant. But just so LucasFilm knows, I'm not stealing you story, I'm just modifying it._

_TheBlackPapilion: Yeah, Jo I know you'll get more don't worry. You'll have to wait till next chapter to see what happens on Mustafar though ;) Love you more._

_To view the cover art for this story please visit my profile page. :0)  
_

* * *

The small Alliance cruiser shot through space as quickly as the engines would allow, with the Imperial Stay Destroyer close behind.

"We're still being perused by the Star Destroyer!" Maydin reported frantically. "We don't have enough power to outrun them."

"Take evasive action!" Luke shouted, hiding the fear in his voice.

"Which direction?" flight control called.

"Any direction!" Luke yelled with annoyance.

"Sir," another officer called, "if we take another direct hit we're done for."

"Revert all power from the shields to the main engines. It's our only hope of being able to outmaneuver them."

"But without the shields-"

"That's an order." Luke cut Maydin off coolly.

The crew complied and all power was transferred to the main engines. After a few seconds the ship jolted forward as their picked up speed. And for a few minutes it seemed like they were going to successfully get away when another shot from the Destroyer clipped one of the engines, causing some of the men to fall forward due to the sudden change in velocity.

Desperately Luke turned to Maydin. "How many escape pods does this ship have?"

"You can't possibly be considering abandoning the ship. They'll pick us off like flies!"

"How _many_, captain." Luke was starting to get annoyed with this officer.

"Enough for everyone on this ship," he answered calmly, "which means over a fifty."

"Alright, good." Luke said as an idea rapidly started to form in his mind. He turned back to the crew member. "On my mark I want you to eject four of the escape pods." He ordered.

"What's your reason for doing this?" Maydin stepped in front of Luke so that they were only a few inches apart. "Do you think you can use them as a distraction?"

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for that, Captain." Luke said out loud what he knew Maydin was already thinking.

"Then I demand to know your reasoning!" Maydin practically yelled.

"Stand down Captain!" Luke and Maydin turned to see Han standing at the door. "If I see you talking like that to a superior officer again I'll have you stripped of your rank."

Maydin slowly backed away from Luke and headed over to one of the consoles to survey the fight.

"You better know what you're doing, kid." Han warned him.

Luke said gave him a half smile and turned back to the bridge. "Prepare to eject those pods on my order." The men complied quickly, wanting to avoid Han's wrath.

Quietly Luke closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Silently he called the Force to his aid. Instantly the air around him became thick as time slowed down to almost a standstill. The energy pulled in to surround and penetrate him, giving him strength and complete control of the galaxy. Slowly, as the Force gathered in, Luke opened his eyes and stared out the view port into the obis.

"Now," Luke gave the command to release the escape pods. The order was immediately carried out and a slight vibration was sent throughout the ship as the pods shot out of their holds.

Releasing of his new found power, Luke took hold of each pod with the invisible hand of the Force. Pushing them to move faster, Luke sent them all out in different directions, hoping to confuse the destroyer as to what they were doing.

* * *

On board the Star Destroyer, rightfully named the **_Elusive_**, Admiral Mian Tydeen watched as the small Alliance cruiser tried desperately to outrun the much larger ship. He grinned smugly as it was repeatedly pelted with energy bolts.

"We're ready to board the ship, Sir," Lieutenant Falden reported.

"Good," Tydeen replied curtly. "Make sure your weapons are set to 'stun.' We must be careful not to damage the prize, Lieutenant. Killing everyone aboard will do us no good. Those delegates _must_ be captured."

"Yes, Sir," Lieutenant Falden answered obediently. Though Tydeen could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Be ready for my order," Tydeen ordered sternly. Falden saluted and walked off.

Through the view port the small ship abruptly slowed when one of its main engines was hit. The **_Elusive_** steadily pulled closer and came up over the cruiser. And they had almost entirely surrounded it when four small escape pods shot out in all different directions.

"Escape pods have been jettison," one officer reported dutifully.

"There are no life forms aboard, Sir," another informed him.

"Hold fire," Tydeen ordered. He watched the pods steadily moved out into space. This was certainly some sort of Rebel trick, he could feel it. "Keep in pursuit of that cruiser. The pods are some sort of diversionary tactic."

Ignoring the pods the Star Destroyer continued to envelop the cruiser until suddenly all four pods changed direction and started careening toward the Destroyer.

"Sir-!"

"Take them out!" Tydeen ordered hurriedly.

Outside the view port Tydeen watched as all fire changed targets. Shots flew toward the pods; however each one was able to avoid all being hit.

"How is this possible?" Tydeen demanded furiously. Escape pods were completely manual vessels, not to mention, even if they were somehow being operated by the cruiser, there was no way they could fly with such impossible speed and accuracy.

* * *

On board the cruiser, every man on the bridge had their eyes glued to the view port as they watched the small escape pods heading on a collision course with the Destroyer. Some men would occasionally glance back and forth between the view port and Luke who stared unblinking at the Destroyer. The look on his face was of deep concentration.

By now Leia, Chewbacca, Admiral Ackbar, and Lando had all arrived at the bridge and stood behind Luke as they watched the battle outside. Everyone was so amazed by the plan, and anxious about the outcome that no one dared to make a move, worried they might break Luke's concentration.

* * *

The closest pod finally came crashing into the Destroyer, right on top of the shield generator. When it hit the entire ship shook from the explosion.

"Increase forward fire power!" Tydeen yelled frantically.

"The pods are evading everything we shoot at them!" One officer replied.

"All shields have failed!" Another officer reported woefully.

A moment later the second pod crashed right into the weapons operating system. Now completely defenseless, the pods easily came colliding into the destroyer.

"Get the back up weapons system online!" Tydeen ordered.

The third pod had flown all the way to the rear of the Destroyer, hitting one of the three main engines. Tydeen had to grab hold of the railing to keep himself from falling from the fierce vibration of the ship when the third pod hit. Without one of the main engines the Destroyer slowed significantly, allowing the cruiser to pull away from their shadow.

"Take us out of here!" Yelled Tydeen, unable to think of what else to do.

However, before anyone on the bridge could make another move, the final escape pod exploded in fire and metal when it flew into the main engines operating system. Slowly the massive ship fell off into space, now completely defenseless, as the small, cruiser flew safely away from the destruction.

All around the bridge men started scrambling to get everything back online, but Tydeen knew they had been beat. It would take hours for them to get everything back online, and by then he was sure the entire Rebel Alliance army would be upon them for capture.

* * *

Luke heaved a sigh of relief as he watched the Destroyer falling away in defeat. Around him all the bridge officers cheered in triumph, some of them patting Luke on the back or grabbing his arm in appreciation. He smiled weakly at them before turning to head back to the meeting room, hardly giving anyone another glance. Leia followed closely behind while the Admiral, Han, Lando and Chewie stayed in the bridge.

"Where are we headed, Captain?" Han asked Maydin.

"Mustafar, Sir," he replied. "Commander Skywalker ordered it."

"How far is it?"

"We should be coming up on it any minute now."

* * *

"Luke, are you alright?" Leia asked as she came up behind him.

He turned to look at her while he continued walking. "I'm fine, why?" He asked coolly.

"I know that look," she replied, barely keeping up with his brisk walk. "Something's bothering you, just tell me."

"Leia…" Luke sighed in defeat. He knew that if he didn't tell her she would never leave him alone. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face her. "I just have a bad feeling about the planet we're heading to. Something just doesn't feel right."

"What planet are we headed for?" She asked, not understanding how someone can have a bad feeling about a planet.

"Mustafar." He answered shortly.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She said confidently. "It's probably just stress." She knew he had been working hard the past two years trying to form the new Jedi Order to no avail. It was hard to start a new order when the only person you knew who could be trained, wasn't willing to try.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I promise to update soon and we can finally see what will happen on Mustafar. I'd appreciate any reviews you have to offer. It's nice to know that people are reading. Anyway... Peace and may the Force be with you :0)_


End file.
